


McGuffin x Lucius

by CherryBerry4321



Category: Lucius (Video Game)
Genre: I cant even title this thing, M/M, Surprise Kissing, deadly sins, sub doms the dom, there's no tags for relationship and character so I did my best, what am I doing XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerry4321/pseuds/CherryBerry4321
Summary: What happens to the devil's son when his helper carved in a sinful desire in his heart?





	McGuffin x Lucius

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this could be considered pedophilic, but then not. But then, I don’t know these things, I’m not a professional. But just for the sake of this fanfiction, I’m letting it slide. This is a bit of mess because I’m waiting for the third game before doing anything so ya.  
> Enjoy.  
> (This is in first person point of view of McGuffin)

_~* Event’s take place during the drive from the hospital to Ludlow *~_

Lucius stared at me at the back seat with a gaze that hit the mirror and bouncing back at mine. If this goes on, I might just crash the car to a tree. He was probably upset that he found that he had a rival. But he was also worried that he was going to fail of being the one to fulfil the prophecy. In my opinion, Isaac Gilmore cannot pass his level of evil. Even if there was a cause.

All of sudden, the boy rolled down the window and shot a blast in front of the car. Turning the wheel, I was able to dodge the blast and stopped the car. I turned to look at him with horror and he continued to keep his expressionless face.

I couldn’t understand what he was doing. Until, he came up to the front towards my direction and pushed me down.

“What the-” I cried as the boy sat himself on top of my lap.

His eyes tell me to not move and surprisingly, I didn’t move.

What he did next surprised me the most. Leaning in, he kissed me. It left me in shock as he continued licking my lips. It felt abnormally cold but burns afterwards. Strange.

It wasn’t long till I felt my mouth opening loosely. Lucius took no hesitation of digging his tongue in my mouth and running it everywhere. I panted and my vision was a haze. It was odd but I didn’t know what else to expect, I was kissing the devil’s son.

It was a minute later when a sharp pain was elicited and the taste of copper filled my mouth. Opening my eyes, I see blood drooling out of the kid’s mouth. He wiped it with his hands and licked it off. Reaching up to my own mouth, I see that he had bitten me and was swallowing my blood. He then got off of me and sat back to where he was. I didn’t ask and I continued to drive.

The wound continued to bleed as I drove. When we arrived to the town, Lucius whispered in my ear the same way he did 6 months ago. What he said gave me chills like that time as he whispered about a contract made with me.

“Wait.” I said.

But he already got out of the car. I decided to forget what he said and drove off to see if there’s any way to help him fulfil the prophecy. Just as I left, my wound stopped bleeding.

*******

_~* Event’s take place after Lucius had killed Isaac and they are all on the bus *~_

“I believe my son has chosen his valued follower.” Lucifer said

“What are you talking about.” I asked

“Come now,” Lucifer chuckled, “It’s not like you’ve been oblivious this whole time.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Come now. As if his kiss didn’t make it obvious enough.”

I felt heat crawling up my body. I gripped the wheel tighter before getting to a normal breathing.

“As if I could fall for a child.” I said.

“Ah, but that’s where you’ll be wrong.” Lucifer sneered, “It wasn’t you who gazed affection first. It was Lucius. When you investigated the manor, he liked you from the start. He took you soul too. By drinking your blood.”

My chest pounded in a strange way. I turned to look at Lucius who looked back at me from the back of the bus. His expressionless face seemed to say more as he gripped on to the scroll.

“He took my soul?” I asked, “How?”

“When your blood flows in his veins, it means that if he dies, you’ll die too. And your dead body will be an offering like his other followers.”

I remembered the cold touch of the boy’s lips. Did the devil’s son actually felt emotion? I guess it would have to lust judging on how that is one of the seven deadly sins. It could be that he only displayed the emotions of the seven deadly sins, why haven’t I thought about that?

“He thanks you for your aid.” Lucifer said, “Now he will continue to fulfil the prophecy and make me proud of the world’s fate.”

With that, he disappeared. Lucius turned his head, took off his vest and laid down to sleep. Maybe I was oblivious. The boy craved for me in a sinful way. As I’m already helping the devil, it seemed that I’d already go to Hell and be offered. So, who cares if I fall for a child. Hell, we already kissed. What more is there?

*******

_~* Events take place based on the snippets from the trailer of Lucius 3 *~_

The bus was crashed so that the remaining passengers on it would be killed. Lucius and I got out of it just in time. Sadly, he forgot to save his vest, but I was able to get it for him in the broken up vehicle.

“I think the town’s behind these trees here.” I said.

Lucius followed me loosely until we got to the cliff where we could see the town. We went down until we got to my place.

“Ah, home sweet home.” I said as we entered the house.

It occurred to me that we never spoke the entire trip down here. I don’t know. We went in and I showed the boy the house which wasn’t much.

“You can sleep there on the right. My bedroom is over here on the left.” I said.

He walked in a stared at the box filled with his things. (There was even a ball that had a small writing on it that read Bengt).

“I got them from St. Benedicts hospital and brought them here.” I said, “Just in case.”

He turned to look back at me and gave me a small sinister smile. It was so small that I wouldn’t really count that as a smile. But I took it anyways. He then walked towards me and gestured me to lean over. I followed his order and got down on one knee. Almost like I was bowing to him.

He then grabbed a hold of my collar and pulled me for a kiss. He went straight at it with his tongue which lapped with mine. It went on until he bit me again. Harder this time. The taste of copper filled my mouth. Lucius let go of me and gave a lustful lick before turning back to his room.

I wiped my mouth and smiled. Standing up I got to the cabinet where I kept my liquor and poured a glass. I sat on my sofa and took a big gulp of the liquor. It mixed with the blood as I swallowed. I thought back and tried to think of how he knew how to kiss like that.

“Fucking hell.” I mumbled.

We were both just playthings in the bigger plot. Whether we fall into this pit of lust or wrath it doesn’t matter to me now. As long as my blood is in his veins, I’ll protect the Anti-Christ even if it includes my sacrifice of humanity or death for the boy. I’d gladly do it.

This was the start of a new chapter.

_~*End*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll make a full story after the third game is out and after I played it (or watch some other youtuber play it, or something). The last part is a bit vague since I only took it from the trailer so it might change for the full story. (I swear I saw a ball in Lucius’ room on top of boxes in the trailer, so I guessed it was the same ball from the previous two).  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fanfic


End file.
